legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Lego Universe on Minecraft
Forums: Index > LEGO Universe Discussion > [ |action=edit|section=new}}&section=new Reply to Topic] Category:LU Forum ---- I am creating the Lego Universe's Universe on Minecraft! My friend and I both played LU and wanted to create it on Minecraft. I already began creating nimbus station. If you want to help post ur minecraft username Someone should make a LEGO Universe Minecraft server :D I LOVED lego universe I think lego should bring it back but they can't so I want to help my Minecraft name is Scruffy556 Hello. I am Niklasi17102000 and i want to help, too! Hello. I am Bobster03 on minecraft and gamestrike100 on youtube, I want to help. IGN: Elementronix Hello, I have owned 3 server's in the past, I know 3 Java C++ Plugin delevopers, and I currently own a PvP/Raid server and I'd like to help contribute in this. 03:20, September 9, 2012 (UTC)Element Hey JohnBrick here, can i help? :) Minecraft name= zabrez Hey marker here, can i help? :) Minecraft name= Tunneler9 My Name Is PotterBoys and email is Christopher.potter01@gmail.com can you email me the ip so i can help i was a vary big lego universe fan Hi, my minecraft username is Regret1, and i want to help recreate lego universe. im a great builder, and know some great store/mob/etc plugins that could help bring youre extrordinary idea to life. I would like to join the project IGN: Legostrike3 Email: Mail.forme@mail.com (yes i know, i needed an email that didn't tell people my real name.) Email bo2323ishere@gmail.com bo2323 ign Legostrike · Talk 20:37, January 23, 2013 (UTC) My Recreation Hi, HunterBlackbrick here! I think this is a fun idea, though it could be done more...professionally. Which is why my team and I are recreating Lego Universe in our server as well! We are creating exact replicas of the worlds from Lu and bringing them into my server! If you'd like to know more contact me or go to my blogpost on here! ''HunterBlackbrick'' 22:50, January 23, 2013 (UTC) whats the ip. Its Regret1 again. i want to help! (ps i used to co-own a server) As I said before go to my blog on here (http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HunterBlackbrick/The_LegoUni-Craft_Project) (ps. We have plenty of builders, but thanks for your offer!) ''HunterBlackbrick'' 02:47, January 24, 2013 (UTC) It's a great idea,but how would you replicate the rocket mechanic in Minecraft?Stygianelectro (talk) 13:17, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Stygianelectro my IGN is Storm_Flash. Whats IP of server? Worried Lego will get Mad It isn't too hard to make a Lego Universe rocket mechanism in Minecraft, cause you can do that easily with plugins. I actually know how to do many awesome LU things with plugins. The problem is, I am not working on making a LU server because I am worried I will be sued D: If you think LU would be ok with me making LU plugins, mods, sound packs, servers, etc. for minecraft, tell me here: http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ImagineMan/How_Can_I_Make_a_LU_Project%3F Apply Apply: I want to apply! Xexx77